Sleeping Beauty
by Marauders-Lover
Summary: SSHP Totally fluffiness Harry pricks himself on a needle and Severus kisses him to wake him up
1. Prologue

Hey Another sotry is here and it's all complete so I'll be downloading every couple days. Nothing here needs spoilers. This is a Slash between Harry and Severus, so if offended please hit the back button. I own nothing I tell you.

Also faster you review fast I put up the next chapter. Shoulder be a funny story! Anyway love you all hope you enjoy this next story!

Prologue

Severus didn't know how he had done it. Year after year he had tried to protect the young man but finally a damn needle was the thing that caused this finally complication. It seemed Harry Potter was trying to sew because some of his clothing were falling apart and a needle he was using was poisoned. So there he was. He let out a snort as he realized there was another prophecy made on the boy. How many could one person actually have? Actually he didn't want the answer to that. He didn't want to jinx the young man.

He couldn't help but look as the boy lay down on the hospital bed. Harry was beautiful. An angel that had fallen from Heaven. Harry's eyes always glowed the awe inspiring emerald green. His hair grown to just above his shoulders felt like silk running between Severus' fingers as he carded them through the hair. Harry was still tiny for his age and a man in general but to Severus that was perfect. The perfect height for Severus' to lay his head upon the silky mass of hair while Harry had his head tucked under his chin.

Of course day-dreaming was all well and good but it did nothing to bring out the young man from the coma he had slipped into. And Severus was stubborn. He knew Harry could have anyone in the world to love and marry. So why should he be tied down to a old and bitter man? Or at least that was what he thought to himself.

So Severus stayed in the shadows as men and women all over the world tried to wake up _his_ Harry. Severus watched as they groped Harry's body and tried to suck Harry's very soul out of his body. And it took every once of strength to not rip every head that got near the young man's bed. And so he watched and waited to see if Harry was suppose to be woken by another.

Remember to Review it takes but a moment.


	2. Chapter 1

AN... Not mine.Never was never will be...

* * *

Chapter 1

He watched over the young man. He'd been sleeping for weeks now. Severus watched as suitors came and tried to wake up his Harry. Truthfully he was afraid to wake Harry. The only reason he was so awful to the young man was because of his blinding attraction to the man. It didn't help that he had evolved into a stunning specimen.

Finally he had enough. Harry shouldn't waste away just because he was afraid of a kiss. A kiss that led to things. Certain emotions he had long ago buried. After that kiss everyone would know that Severus Snape longed to love that young man. But a small part of him wanted people to realize that he could love some one totally. The whole debate he was having mentally had started as soon as he heard about the prophecy.

He sighed and stood. He hated seeing the man so defenseless. Severus leaned over Harry's still body. He lowered his head and captured those lips. The lips that nearly a thousand young men and women kissed to try to wake the young man up. Those soft and impossibly warm lips. He traced a tongue across the slit. Neither probing nor pushing. Just a light and simple kiss that he knew would work.

Severus didn't notice that he kissed longer then he needed too. Harry awoke from his slumber to a kiss. An incredibly soft and gentle kiss. One that was speaking of volumes of love and promises of things to come. He responded back lightly. He kept it how it began. Just the sweet and innocent kiss it was.

When Severus did realize the young man was responding he pulled back. His mask wasn't on but he wasn't going to show his uncertainty to the man he loved. He knew he was the one that needed to answer the questions too so he just took up a space at the end of the bed.

When Harry opened his eyes he found his Potions Master standing over him. Pulling away from the kiss he was a mess of conflicting emotions. A very small portion of him was telling him to scream and run away. That kissing that man was a very bad thing to do. But there was a much larger portion that liked what he just experience. Screaming louder that the man spoke of promises and love in that kiss. It spoke of something that Harry had longed to hear all his life.

And finally he settled on a soft smile on his lips but his eyes were the ones that spoke of the real emotions. The love and trust he felt for the man. Severus' breath hitched a little at the sight.

"You were poisoned." Severus announced finally. "It wasn't anything I could solve with potions. We heard a prophecy that you were to fulfill. A true love was to find you and kiss you to awake you. Many young men and women around the world have tried to help." He half sneered at the end of the sentence. Still in his heart the young man was his. Always had been and hopefully beyond hope will be.

"And now you are my true love." Harry commented. Those words echoed in his heart and mind. It didn't matter what happened before the coma, just after.

"Yes, but I don't expect…" Severus started to say but stopped.

Harry had risen and now was crawling, very suggestively to Severus' mind, to Severus. Once he was close enough he maneuvered himself in Severus' lap. His legs wrapped possessively around the other's waist. Severus brought his arms to hold him around his lower back so he didn't slip from his lap.

"How long?" Harry asked as he brought his head to Severus' ear. His breath sent a shiver along Severus' spine.

"You've been in this coma for…" Severus started to say but was forced to stop when soft and very warm fingers touched his lips. They effectively stopped his talking.

"How long have you loved me?" Harry asked softly while looking into the onyx eyes.

Severus was forced to look away. "Since you were a baby. There was a birthday party and I was invited through Albus. When I approached your bassinet you were there. Impossibly soft hair, vibrant green eyes, and just, you were beautiful to me back then. Still are." Severus quirked his mouth a little as he remembered the tale. "I had already nicknamed you Sleeping Beauty. But you were a baby and I was already a full fledge adult. You were a baby to people I didn't like. You were theirs and not mine."

Harry laid his head back down on the shoulder. "Why all the hateful things then?" He asked softly.

Severus sighed and laid his head on the other. "How would you do it if you saw the person you loved everyday and you couldn't have him. First for still being so young and then because they were a student. Even if you were on good terms, could it have been strange with the age difference when you came to me at eleven and started to just be friends? I still would have held my feelings back for you and even if you did like me, it could have easily have been placed in a parental love and not the love I have so desperately wanted."

Harry nodded. He understood a little. "So you hurt the both of us so that you wouldn't take advantage of me."

Severus nodded but held firm to the man. Harry hadn't given up asking questions though. "What now?"

Severus sighed. "What do you want to happen?"

Harry smiled against Severus neck. Another shiver ran through him. "I want to stay in your lap and fall asleep. You are extremely comfortable." And with that he settled further into Severus' embrace.

Severus chuckled lightly but looked at the mop of black hair. "Brat." He said affectionately. "What happens after this?"

"Hmm.." Harry thought. "Well in about an hour or two Dumbledore will come in here because he won't hear from you. He'll want to see what's keeping you. He'll come in and see that I'm snuggled in your lap and say that it finally took you long enough to admit your feelings. He'll have those annoying twinkling eyes as he gazes at me with a fond look. I'll still be pretending to sleep. He'll invite you to ask me to stay in your rooms in which I will say yes. We'll go to the Great Hall where I'll get congratulated for awaking and people will ask questions on how it was that you woke me. The only answer I will tell them is that you are my true love." Harry said smiling lightly but already he was falling asleep.

"And how do you know that Harry?" He asked laughing lightly.

"Simple. Magic." Harry said. Just before blanking out he heard Severus laugh. The most musical laugh he had every heard he was sure. He also heard the last statement.

"You know you can call me Sev." He stated wondering if the young man heard. He settled back into the wood wiring never braking contact with his love. Severus just stroked the still impossibly soft hair on his shoulder.

He himself was just dozing off when someone stepped into the room. The footsteps echoed off the walls making them sound louder then they actually were. He quickly glanced at the wall clock and noticed it had been just about over an hour since Harry made the little speech.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called out. His voice also echoed off the walls. He had just rounded the privacy curtains to see both Harry and Severus intertwined together.

"Shh.." Severus stated while still stroking Harry's hair. "He's sleeping."

Dumbledore smiled and sat down in the chair Severus and countless other's had occupied while Harry was in his coma. "I was just coming to see you about dinner. I was concerned when you didn't show up to both our evening tea and then dinner." Dumbledore commented softly.

Severus looked up at his mentor and friend weirdly. This was exactly how Harry had predicted. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on the young man.

"It's about time you admitted your feelings for Harry, Severus." Dumbledore said smiling at both the young men. Harry looked positively content wrapped up protectively in Severus' arms. "Finally took you sixteen years to get over your fears to just kiss him."

Okay Severus was getting a little eerie. He shot the older man a look but noticed the content twinkling eyes were resting on Harry. He didn't feel Harry move but he could feel the little grin spreading on his face.

"Maybe it will help the two of you if you spent more time with each other. There is no law against students living in a Professor's rooms. If it is all right with you and Harry, Harry will be moved down as soon as possible." Dumbledore said smiling.

Severus finally said something. "Have you been speaking to Harry sir?" He asked finally.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "Dear me of course not. I have been out of the castle till our scheduled tea time. I haven't been any where near the infirmary today." The old man said.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing. He turned around but still sitting in Sev's lap faced the Headmaster. "We'd both like living together. He's already agreed." He said still laughing lightly but pulled the old man into a hug that was eagerly returned.

"So which conversation did I miss if even Severus is questioning me?" He asked smiling.

"I know you too well old man. That's what I told him." Harry said laughing but leaning back into Severus. Dumbledore smiled at the two of them serenely.

"How about the two of you take the next few days off from the classes to get to know each other better. Maybe go have a lovely day at Hogsmeade tomorrow." Dumbledore suggested while getting up. He patted Severus shoulder before leaving.

"Meddling old bat." Harry commented loudly, making sure that Dumbledore heard.

"Sleeping Beauty." Was the soft response.

For some reason when Dumbledore said that, he took it as an embarrassment. Severus chuckled into his ear. "I think he's right though Sleeping Beauty. I would like to get to know you a little better and Hogsmeade is the perfect place. I also want to know how you've suddenly can predict his every mannerism. That's actually a little scary. And I won't say no to a nice day out shopping with you."

Harry smiled but stood up. "Show me your rooms." He practically demanded.

Severus sighed but stood. He had actually been quite comfortable where he was. He took the hand that was being held to him. They were about to leave when his cloak caught his attention. He grabbed it and wrapped it around Harry so that he was warm. Harry smiled up at him at the care he was getting. Harry was also pleased to note that the cloak had a hood. He brought it to cover his face. No one could effectively see him.

As they walked the corridors still hand in hand and gazing adoringly at each other they past many students. They stopped to look. Never in all their life would they have thought to see the content look on their Potion Masters face. Of course they couldn't see the other's face. The cloth shrouded the face of the mysterious person. They couldn't even gather if it was a male or a female that was wrapped up in the Potion Masters arms.

When they came to Severus' door, Severus became a little inspired. At the last minute he scooped Harry up from where he was standing. He earned himself a little squeal in fright and surprise but then it turned itself into a giggle. Carrying Harry over the threshold of his home he put Harry back down on the other side. Harry smiled adoringly at Severus.

"Go get ready for bed brat. I'll be ready in a few minutes myself." Severus stated swatting the butt hidden behind hospital garbs and his own black cloak.

Harry scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out before walking and getting ready for bed. Severus just chuckled and moved around his apartment cleaning it lightly. He wanted Harry to enjoy his time here. He also doused the fire so no body could come in while he was unprepared. Severus set about getting ready too.

When he came into his room he noticed that Harry was already on his bed sprawled out lightly. He was wearing one of Severus' own bedtime garments. Severus smiled a little at the perfect vision. But he didn't want Harry to be rushed into anything.

"I could make you your own bed if you'd like." Severus suggested. He leaned against the bathroom door way and had his arms and ankles crossed. The look stated he was totally relaxed.

Harry gave a sleepy smile to Severus. "But it won't be as warm as it will be here. Anyway it's not like we are going to do anything but sleep right?" Harry asked making sure he got his point across because he wasn't ready to go any further tonight.

Severus smiled and walked over to the bed. "Scoot over then. I like this side of the bed."

Harry laughed but moved over. Severus lowered himself into the bed and pulled Harry into him. Harry willing followed. The warm embrace still spoke of volumes of love. He put his head down on the warm shoulder and threw both his arm and leg over the body of the man. His hold was possessive.

* * *

Hey Guys hope you like this! Thank you to my first reviewers! I hope this does you justice. Thanks **Natari**, **Kaaera**, and **Insanechildfanfic**

**And if you like Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

AN... I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2

It was quite a sight to see that Hogsmeade weekend. A mysterious hooded person arm in arm with another. Sure the war was over and there was no more fear of being hinted and killed by the Death Eaters but that wasn't what was attracting their attention. No it was the fact that Severus Snape, a guy they can honestly say hardly ever left Hogwarts at all and when he did he was in a foul mood, was walking hand in hand with said mysterious stranger. And even that wasn't causing second glances. Oh no, it was worse, Severus Snape was smiling. Full fledged, although not ear to ear, grinning.

Harry snickered at the attention that they were attracting. He leaned into his rescuer and whispered into the very tempting ear. "We're causing quite the still here." He stated in full mischief.

"Well you are covered in a robe and no one knows who you are. They are probably wondering who you are exactly." Severus stated softly back. He still couldn't believe that Harry, _his _Harry, was walking with him on his arm. Not even in his wildest dreams did he think Harry would want to be so open.

Harry smirked a little. "I think it's more of the fact that you have a grin on your face Severus." He stated giggling.

Severus would have rolled his eyes if he did something that childish but there was an urge all the same. "Well, for the first time I have something to smile about. You don't know how happy I am that you are walking with me in public and just being with me."

Harry sighed a little. "I'm still under disguise though."

"Only because you want to play that trick on everyone. Plus, I know you would want to walk with me with out that silly hood up." He stated not even coming down from his happiness high.

"I would go anywhere with you Severus." Harry stated seriously but a grin was registering on his face fast. "Now let's get over to that clothing store. I am in need of clothes desperately."

Severus smirked and leaned into Harry's ear. "But I doubt I'd mind you without clothes either. I bet you look delectable under your robes."

Harry thanked every god he could think of that no one could see his bright red blush. He quickly pulled Severus into the clothing store so he didn't have to hear his laughing.

They finished there shopping with a lovely meal at a enchanting restaurant. Severus taking every chance he could to tell Harry exactly how he felt and loving every second Harry blushed. And Harry couldn't believe some one loved him as much as Severus did. It was a very warm and wonderful feeling.

* * *

AN> Thank you so much reviewers! 

To:

**Kaaera-** yea i agree it was kind of creepy with Harry knowing what Dumbledore was going to say and everything but I thought since in the previous year (note we know nothing about year 6 becuawse I didn't tell you and I'm not going with her knew book since I hadn't read it when I wrote this but as author I can put anything in my story!) So I had them spend a lot of time doing anti Voldie things! HOpe you enjoy

**Fragonknight01-** thanks for reading and reviewing

**sassygirl- **glad you enjoy it hope it makes your day!

**robindragon-** thanks for reading and keep posted please!

**Lex-** Hey I don't care how much you write as long as you write! Alright that's a lie, just tell you like even if you don't :P Thanks for enjoying this story and I agree with you on book 6 hate it! hehe

Please review You're all great!


	4. Chapter 3

AN.. Really would RK Rowling make such a story like this.. this is all mine expect for the people. and well the plot since it is Sleeping Beauty but it was my idea to put the two together. Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Harry smirked a little from under his hood. He was going to enjoy this as long as he could. He was still holding Severus' hand. Harry shook it and smiled brightly at Severus. Severus smiled back and instead of holding his hand brought his arm to encircle his waist.

The two entered the noisy room that suddenly stopped talking altogether. Harry knew Severus could feel his laughter. The stride never faltered though as they continued up to the Head Table. The Headmaster was the only one smiling brightly at the two. Harry waved to show his greeting. Dumbledore waved back showing he understood the unspoken agreement.

"Do you mind us seating down here?" Severus asked indicating Harry at the Head Table.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Of course not dear boy. I was wanting a quiet chat with the two of you. I had hoped you would have stopped by for tea and cookies."

Harry who was seated right next to Dumbledore leaned into his ear. "I think you are addicted to your tea, cookies, and those little nasty lemon drops old man." Harry pulled back and smiled widely at the Headmaster.

Albus faked a hurt look. "Ooh how you hurt me with your words." Then he smiled and pushed Harry in the shoulder so that he bumped into Severus again. "Go talk to your true love and leave a old man in peace."

Harry laughed delightfully while Severus shook his head and looked at Harry. "You okay?"

Harry nodded but didn't fight the hand caressing his cheek to make sure. "I'm just hungry." He said softly. Then he started to put some food on his plate.

Severus didn't like the portion Harry was dishing himself. They were small enough that a bird would die with the food. He took over and put more food on his plate. "Eat. You are a teenager. You need the food."

"Are you trying to make me fat?" He asked loud enough for Albus and Severus to hear.

"Yes." He stated but held a fork full of food to bite. Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus but he didn't lower to fork. Harry just rolled his eyes before lowering his head and resigning himself to being spoon-fed.

Everyone expect Albus was looking at the scene curiously. The amount of love pouring from those two individuals on the platform could be felt from everyone. The two questions that were asked in every single head was how was it that Snape could be human to another soul and who exactly was that person.

Harry was still being spoon fed. It was a little embarrassing. "You know I'm not an invalid." He grumbled into his plate.

Dumbledore and Severus chuckled lightly. Severus leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. "I know but I want to take care of you."

Harry blushed brightly but smiled none the less. Minerva, never the patient one, looked over at Albus and Severus. "Hey Severus, are you going to tell us who your lovely female friend is over there? And why it is that you are kissing her in front of the students?"

Harry's eyes narrowed thinly as he glared evilly at McGonagall. Even though she couldn't see him he still glared. She called him a woman.

"Uh oh…" Severus muttered loud enough for the staff to hear. Dumbledore chuckled next to Harry while Minerva gave the two of them a weird look. Severus though tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to look at Severus and saw him swooping in for another kiss.

"Don't hex her now. You don't want to ruin the fun. Let's go." Severus said while standing up and holding his hand for Harry to take.

Harry turned back and glared at McGonagall again. He was already thinking of a plan. Harry then looked at the smiling Headmaster. He bent down and placed a kiss on the aging skin of the old man's cheek. "Good night old man." He stated softly.

Dumbledore chuckled again and waved him good bye. "Good night Sleeping Beauty." He grinned and saw the blush forming on his student's cheeks.

Minerva looked between the two. "Albus, who was that person? Why call her Sleeping Beauty?"

Albus shook his head. "You'll see later Minerva. Until then I think I will turn in."

* * *

**AN.** Alright here's the joke they played. I thought it was funny. Sorry about last chapter. That was just a filler for this story. Hehe anyway I promise the next few chapters will be better. Hopefully you like this one.

**Valathe: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy this so much. Might I tempt you with my other stories?

**Kaaera:**Thank you for sticking through me on my otehr stories and through this one. I'm glad you enjoy this story too.

Please review! I love hearing from you guys and girls.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN**.. I own nothing... That said on to business... I am so sorry this is so late hopefully it will be up faster later!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day Harry was walking in with Severus just like last time. This time he saw that McGonagall wasn't sitting at the table. He positioned himself between Severus and Albus again. Harry again was treated to Severus spoon feeding him. This time with less embarrassment.

Half way through the meal Minerva showed up with robes billowing. It looked like she had power walked from some where. She went around the table to whisper into Albus' ear.

"Albus, Harry's missing. We have to do something." She said a little frantic. What happens if someone just took Harry? They wouldn't know where he was.

"Harry's not missing Minerva. Just sit down and have some dinner." Albus said calmly. He tried his hardest not to look at Harry sitting next to him.

"How can you be so calm Headmaster? He could be anywhere." She stated again.

Harry snorted into his food but turned around. Wand was drawn to her throat before she had time to prepare. He pulled his face close to her ear. "Or maybe he is sitting right next to the Old Man and talking to him pleasantly. And I am mad at you. Calling me a woman."

He pulled back but didn't lower his wand. His hood fell back a tiny bit to show his amusement in his sparkling green eyes. She just stood there shocked at seeing her student at the Head Table. Alive for a whole day and more and no one knew.

Harry leaned forward again and whispered into her ear. "Play along. I want to see how long it takes everyone to realize I'm awake. Plus everyone can see that Sev is my true love." With that Harry lowered his wand and placed it back into his pocket. He pulled his hood forward again.

McGonagall in a rare moment allowed her emotions to show. She reached over and hugged Harry tightly. She whispered in his ear like he did her. "I'm glad you're awake." Then she remembered that Albus called him Sleeping Beauty. Now it made sense. "Sleeping Beauty." She added and then pulled back smirking.

Harry blushed and turned to bury his head in Severus' shoulder. No one was going to let that go now. Albus and Severus snickered at the new person added to the list. Severus pulled Harry into a one armed hug. Harry was practically sitting in Severus' lap.

The students still couldn't figure out who Professor Snape was smiling too. It seemed the two were a good fit together. Even if they didn't like their Professor they couldn't be happier that another person in this war found love.

Seeing Severus wanting to leave, Harry got up and kissed Dumbledore on the cheek like he did the day before. "Good night old man." He stated again.

"Pleasant dreams Sleeping Beauty." He returned smiling.

Harry went and kissed McGonagall's cheek too. "Good night Katilina." He stated evenly before running towards the laughing Severus.

"Pleasant dreams Sleeping Beauty." She said loudly so every for everyone to hear.

"Meow," he replied loudly. No one would recognize his voice when he stated that.

Dumbledore and Severus both laughed at the nice rose cheeks Harry had managed to get out of Minerva. She hardly blushed at anything and when you did it was an accomplishment. But for McGonagall she was thrilled to be in Harry's little circle of friends. You knew who he was comfortable with when he gave you a nickname. And really Katilina wasn't that bad. She hoped at least.

* * *

**AN.. **Alright again sorry about how late this has come out. I promise to update sooner. And to everyone that has been reading this thanks.

To my reviewers...

Natari- Thanks hopefully you enjoy the joke! Please keep reading!

LandK- I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not, i'm taking it as good though since you are showing other people thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest.

Everyone else please review! They just make my day!


	6. Chapter 5

AN.. How embarrassing! I am so sorry guys. I write this ahead of time in the word document and then paste it over. Yeeshh! So so sorry about the same chapter and the delay! But anyway I don't get any money off of it! Hope you like this chapter and not the same last two chapters!

Chapter 5 

It was Sunday afternoon. Harry was once again sitting in Severus' lap getting fed. The students were all desensitized from Professor Snape becoming a sap. That was all the better for Harry's plan.

Harry noticed when Hermione came into the Great Hall looking frantic. It was almost the same look Professor McGonagall had. Harry smirked, Hermione had just tried to see him. The three came up to their Head of House.

"Professor, Harry's missing." Hermione said agitated.

Harry's hood fell a little so that only his three friends would notice. "Hi Ron, Mione." Harry waved to Ginny as Ginny looked at him with a shocked face. Harry brought his finger to his lips indicating she should keep quiet. He winked at her and went back to his to friends.

"Hello Harry." Both said but neither paid attention to what they said. The three Professors all bit down a laugh that was threatening to escape.

"We need to find Harry Professor. He could be anywhere." Ron stated looking imploringly at the two Professors.

Ginny was still standing shocked at seeing her friend awake and in the arms of the Potion Master. Harry stood up and helped Severus from his seat. They were leaving the hall.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, your friend is in capable hands. He is in no danger." Professor McGonagall said soothingly. She was trying hard not laugh out loud.

"How can you sit there so calm? Harry's missing." Hermione started nervously.

Ginny poked Ron in the ribs. She still couldn't get her mind around the fact that Harry was alive and well. Had been for a few days now.

Ron turned to look at his sister. "What Ginny? Can't you see that we are talking to the Professors about Harry." He snapped at his sister.

That shook Ginny from her daze. She grinned evilly. If he wasn't going to ask her nicely then she wasn't going to say. "I was just going to say that I was leaving now. Just in case you went searching for me."

Ron frowned. "Don't you want to know where Harry is?"

Ginny grinned evilly. "I'll leave the search in your capable hands." She turned to the two Professors smiling widely at her. "Have fun Professors." With that she ran out to catch her friend.

She ran through the halls until she saw the two figures laughing. Ginny launched herself at Harry almost tripping both of them. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." She stated evilly. She heard that that was the three Professors were calling the mysterious guest.

"Arg.. Why are you getting in on this name calling Peppy? Everyone keeps calling me that." Harry said in good nature and smiling widely. He then looked to see that she was alone. "What no Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny just laughed. "They will get it in a few minutes. Too late to do anything though since you will already be in his room." She said pointing to her Professor.

Now that she knew Professor Snape and Harry were in love and it was true amazingly, she wasn't afraid of the man. She stood and smiled at the dark man. "I'm personally glad it's you Professor. It could have been anybody but I know it's better when you know the person. Especially after you've saved his life so many times in the past. Truthfully I don't think I would have wanted him with a better person." She said smiling and holding her hand out to shake.

She was quite surprised when he pulled her in for a hug. "You are like a sister to Harry. Doesn't that make me in a way a brother-in-law?" He asked stated and half asked and hoped.

Ginny relaxed into the hug when he explained it like that. "Yea, yea it does." She giggled against the imposing man. "Welcome to the family Professor."

"Severus, at least away from the classroom." He stated pulling back.

Both Ginny and Harry grinned at the statement. "Ginny, even in the classroom."

"Alright." Severus agreed. He pulled Harry to him and held him at his side.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "I'll talk to you later Peppy. I'll be at the Gryffindor table tomorrow for breakfast since I'm going back to classes."

Ginny smiled and waved the two off. She wondered what was going on in the Great Hall.

The moment Ginny took off running, Ron looked at her in confusion. Just a few short minutes ago she had been worried sick about Harry and now she went running out of the room. The Professors didn't look worried about his missing friend either.

"Professor why won't you help?" Hermione insisted evenly.

The transfiguration professor tried not to roll her eyes. "Harry is in capable hands." She stated exasperatedly.

Harry. Ron thought. Hello Harry. He had said not but a few minutes ago. His eyes widened in understanding and looked at the place where he had directed the statement. The place was now empty. That was the reason why Ginny took off. She was more observant and noticed that was Harry.

He groaned and lowered his head into his hands. "Bugger." He stated to the amusement of the two Professors.

Hermione glared at her friend. "Ron, watch your language."

Ron looked up not at Hermione but the two Professors. "He's been awake for a few days now hasn't he? And he's been on campus. Right under our noses. And… and… ugg." He scrunched up his nose a little. "He's been staying with the Professor hasn't he."

The chuckling of his two Professors was all he needed to know for the answer. Albus and Minerva were finally pleased when Ron figured out the secret. Ron just turned and groaned.

"Argg… The mental images. Not what I need right before bed. Thank you for your help Professors but I think I know where he is. And for my sanity at least, I'm going to let him stay there." With that he started walking away from the laughing Head Table and out the doors.

Hermione looked between Ron and the Professors. She didn't know what she wanted to pursue first. She thought Ron had the answers though so followed him out the doors.

"Ron, where's Harry?" She asked concerned.

"Probably wrapped up in his true love's arms and kissing him squarely on the mouth." Ron then shivered at the mental image again. He had seen them kissing together before but never put Harry and mysterious Sleeping Beauty together. "Argg… the clues were all there. Sleeping Beauty. How many people actually are in an enchanted sleep and are named Sleeping Beauty?"

Hermione was a little worried. Her friend was scaring her a little. "Ron what is wrong?"

"Harry." He stated evenly. Then he sighed. "No not really. I couldn't be more thrilled with who he is with. It's just creepy to see the two of them together. Touching and kissing." He shivered again but kept walking.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione stated grabbing the sleeve of his cloak and pulling him to a stop.

Ron sighed. It was tough when he knew something Hermione didn't. "Here, I'll give you a few facts. Harry has been awake longer then just a few hours. He has been in fact awake for a few days. Harry hasn't gone off campus, well he might have to Hogsmeade but no further. He's been staying in the castle at nights. Harry has found the most disturbing yet protective true love. He has been in fact sitting, kissing, touching, hugging, and eating in front of us for the past few days. His nickname from not only Snape but picked up by McGonagall and Dumbledore is Sleeping Beauty." With that Ron pulled out of her clutch and started walking towards the portrait.

Ginny was smiling smugly at the two of them. She could tell Ron figured it out. "Harry says he'll see us at the Gryffindor table tomorrow for breakfast. He's coming back to join us in his classes." She stated to her calm brother. Then she smirked. "I got Severus to let me call him by his first name outside of class and he will call me Ginny all the time. After all he is our brother-in-law."

Ron's eyes grew wide in understanding. He thought of Harry as a brother too. That would mean that Professor Snape would be his… "Arg this is rapidly becoming the worst day of my life."

Ginny grinned while Hermione was trying to work it out. When Ginny stated that she was aloud to call their professor by his first name. Her eyes widened too. "That little Slytherin." She stated evenly.

Ginny just grinned back. "I don't know. I think it is a little payback since we didn't notice him gone until days later."

* * *

An.. Again so sorry about the two chapters!

Heather: Thank you for reading!

HecateDeMort: I hope you like this chapter!

Pendecardiel: Thank you for adding me. Makes me feel so special.

Kaaera: I was starting to get worried about you when you didn't review. You've been one of my constant supporters! Extra special thank you to you! And thank you for pointing out the two chapters!

Merry Sparrow: Well here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

kears: Thanks for reading and thank you for picking out the error for me!

keele: Thanks for the update! And thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

AN.. I own nothing!

Chapter 6

"So Harry, why no nickname for me?" Severus asked slightly amused and jealous.

Harry looked at Severus. "Want me to name you?" He asked honestly.

Severus smiled and shrugged. "What would you call me?"

"Charming." Harry answered immediately. He had already picked the name out and was thinking about testing the name out. He chewed his bottom lip in nervous anticipation.

"Of course I am with you but the name?" Severus asked slightly amused.

Harry laughed. "Of course you're charming but that would be your nickname. Have you ever read the fairy tales? The handsome prince that always saves the distressed damsel is always called Prince Charming. And since you are my Prince. You are my Prince Charming." He blushed a little at the nickname.

Whenever he picked a nickname it was usually because of something he always attributed to the person. Like Dumbledore being called old man. Of course he was old but it was more in the meddling ways that the old man had. The way he always spared time for tea. Just like an old man.

Severus blushed a little at the compliment. "Hmm… If you start calling me Charming in company people will ask why. Partly because I am not going to be charming to anyone most of the time."

Harry shook his head in amusement. "No but people will know how much I love you. I mean how many people go around calling their true love Prince Charming."

Severus laughed and pulled Harry tighter to him. "How many people call the person they fell in love with years ago Sleeping Beauty? My Beauty." He murmured into his ear.

Harry shivered nice against Severus body. This feeling, this possessiveness that Severus had for Harry was something almost overwhelming and Harry loved every second of it. Yes he knew he named his Prince right. Princes went around saving people and Severus had saved Harry's life more then once and on different ways.

* * *

An.. So yesterday was the beginning of hell for me. That's right I started school again! 15 hours of collegeclasses and all the homework along with that each week!

FyreBird- yes it was short for kat but I also liked the name.

insanechildfanfic- that you!

Qfan- i thought ron should finally figure something out before hermione does!

MerrySparrow- i'm glad you enjoy the story! It's people like you that keep reading that i write for.

Kaaera- good luck on your exams. I hope you do well on them.

HecateDeMorte- Thank you!

For all those of you who are reading but not posting thank you for reading!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

An...I odn't own anything!

Chapter 7

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his hood up. People were surprised to see the mysterious Sleeping Beauty sitting at that table. But Harry just ate and kept shooting loving looks at Severus who would shot back a small smile before glaring at everyone else. No one but the few people knew who Harry was. But that would all change in a few minutes.

He looked up at the doors swinging open to find his three friends enter. Two of them were stewing while the other was grinning like a maniac. Ginny was the one smiling widely. As soon as she caught sight of Harry she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Literally.

Harry just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Missed you too Peppy."

Ginny laughed loudly. Everyone was watching them though. He could feel Severus smiling his okay at the scene. Both knew that the other wouldn't have eyes for another. Especially a member of his family.

After they broke apart laughing at each other they resumed their seats. Hermione and Ron were both glaring at Harry. Both had their hands in balls on their hips. Harry stood up and brought them both into a hug. "Great to see you. It's been forever and a day."

That did it for both of his best friends. They both cried out and hugged Harry desperately. In the back ground Harry could hear the chimes ringing for the first class. He let his hood fall 'accidentally'. Still no one saw but his friends. "It's great to be awake guys."

Seeing that Harry was unveiling they both smiled at him. "So mate, how is it getting stuck with Snape? I mean I have to have some details regarding him if he's going to be my brother-in-law."

Harry laughed at that. "Come on. I'll tell you on our way to class." He said laughing and holding Hermione around the waist.

Just before he left he turned to look at the amused staff. Waving his hand towards Severus he called out. "See you in class Charming." He winked at Severus.

"See you in class Beauty." Severus returned smiling. Both Albus and Minerva were smiling and waving goodbye to Harry as he left.

The rest of the school had their jaws to the floor. They couldn't believe that their Potion Master was the one to break the famous spell. "Charming?" Hermione asked while Ginny grabbed Harry around the waist too.

Harry snickered. "Fairy Tales. Sleeping Beauty gets rescued by Prince Charming. Come on you have to agree. He is tall, dark, and handsome."

Ginny snickered lightly. "Well it was a little scary when he smiled yesterday but then he is scary when he is sneering too. All that aside yea. Very romantic too."

Ron though was a little green. "Just don't tell me any of the romantic crap between you two. It stays right where you left it with me.

**THEEND**

* * *

AN.. Sorry this story is out so late! School started and I now have 8 am classes! I hate it! Hopefully I don't have a lot left!

Reviews! Thank you everyone!

Qfan- Thanks I liked it too!

Merry Sparrow- glad you liked the chapter

kears- last instalement.. hopefully you enjoyed it!

HecateDeMort- Thank you!

Kaaera- I know oyu read this too and thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapters


End file.
